sociology_job_marketfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-2015
Please keep listings in alphabetical order Institutions hiring for fall 2015 American University Barnard College Boston College Boston University Bowdoin College Brandeis University Brown University Bryn Mawr College Bucknell University Buffalo CSU - Bakersfield CSU - Channel Islands CSU - Chico CSU - E. Bay CSU - Fresno CSU - Fullerton CSU - Long Beach CSU - LA CSU - Northridge Centre College Chapman University CUNY - Staten Island College of William and Mary College of Wooster Colorado State University Columbia University Cornell (Environmental Sociology) Dartmouth College Davidson College Duke University East Tennessee State University Eastern Michigan University Emory University Flagler College Florida State University Furman University (Quant) Furman University (Qual) George Mason University Georgia Southern University Grinnell College Hamilton College Hamline University (crim) Harvard University Hendrix College Hollins University Humboldt State Idaho State University - Pocatello Idaho State University Illinois College Illinois State University Indiana University James Madison University Johns Hopkins University Kent State University Kenyon College Lasell College Lehigh University Louisiana Tech University Loyola University Chicago Luther College Maryville College McGill University McKendree University Missouri State University Munk School of Global Affairs Murray State University National University of Singapore Nazarbayev University New Mexico State University New School for Social Research New York University Abu Dhabi North Carolina State University Northwestern University NYU Shanghai Oklahoma State University Ohio State University Old Dominion University Oregon State University Pennsylvania State University Pennsylvania State University - Ogontz Portland State University Princeton University Providence College Purdue University Randolph-Macon College Richard Stockton College of New Jersey Roger Williams University Rutgers University Saint Anselm College Saint Francis University Saint Louis University St. Olaf College San Diego State University San Jose State University Seoul National University Singapore University of Technology and Design Sonoma State University Southern Methodist University Stanford University SUNY - Binghamton Swarthmore College Temple University Texas A&M - Texarkana Texas State University Towson University University at Albany University at Albany - SUNY University of Arizona University at Buffalo - SUNY University of Alabama - Birgmingham University of British Columbia UC - Davis UCLA UC - Riverside UC - San Diego UCSB (Immigration) UC - Santa Cruz University of Central Florida University of Chicago University of Cincinatti University of Colorado - Boulder University of Colorado - Denver University of Delaware University of Denver University of Illinois - Urbana-Champaign University of Kentucky (Med Soc) University of Maryland - Baltimore County University of Massachusetts University of Memphis University of Michigan University of Missouri University of Northern Iowa University of Pennsylvania University of Pennsylvania, Wharton School University of Pittsburgh University of Richmond, Richmond, VA University of South Carolina University of South Dakota University of South Florida University of Southern Mississippi University of Texas - Austin University of Texas - San Antonio University of Toronto - Mississauga University of Toronto - Scarborough University of Utah University of Washington University of West Georgia University of Wisconsin - Madison University of Wisconsin - Oshkosh University of Wisconsin - Whitewater Virginia Commonwealth University Washington University in St. Louis Wellesley College Wesleyan University Western Washington University West Virginia University Whitman College Williams College Yale University Yale - NUS College Schools that have requested more materials Brown University (Organizational Studies position) Portland State University (Education) UC - Davis (crim) Schools that have canceled search Loyola University Chicago Schools that have made a short list Schools that have scheduled phone/Skype interviews CSU - Fullerton Humboldt State Texas State (quant) Missouri State University (crim) University of Denver (inequalities) Saint Olaf University of Delaware Schools that have scheduled in-person interviews Nazarbayev University (Full) (Chair) University of Denver (crim/law) University of Richmond, Richmond, VA University at Buffalo Schools that have made an offer Schools that have confirmed a hire